


F is for Flinch

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [6]
Category: Punch Out!!(Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername





	F is for Flinch

**F is for Flinch**

* * *

"Joe!" The Frenchman jolted, a shiver sent through his spine as he straightened up from the sound of his name; hostility was not something his coach kept hidden.

It seemed habitual now, tensing up whenever any loud noise was made, regardless of if he knew it to be a threat or not one. It wasn't that way when his career first started. Then again, after quite literally one hundred times of getting beaten until bruised and bleeding, who could blame him when the ring is the loudest place in his known world?

"Joe, quit daydreaming! We've got a match to go to!" His trainer gave him a sharp glare, staring down at him like a mobster about to beat him senseless. As much as he wanted to go, he also didn't. The WVBA was heaven and hell in a furious clash of trying to get his attention. On one end, he does what he loves and could someday bring victory to France again, but on the other, he goes home with a bruised body and nothing he can do but listen his scolding coach.

For once, he'd like to not be reprimanded for trying and failing when his best isn't good enough. His coach has had him in the ring within months, even weeks within each match, and that was not enough time to recover from the nasty blows his opponents sent. He's been boxing for twenty years, and his only official victory was his first. He couldn't take it anymore. Standing up taller than usual, fists balling up as though prepared to give this man a good punch in the gut, Joseph growled, "Go find another boxer to work until he's broken every bone in his body."

It looked like a shorter and scrawnier, but better built man standing up against the bully whose only threat was in words. The French boxer grit his teeth, which were not even aligned correctly thanks to how much he's been punched in the jaw, and he snarled, "You have no place here anymore." The slightly older man shook his head and cocked a brow as though he had just watched a child throw a temper tantrum. It seemed he forgot this was a boxer who could very well make him into a crying mess if he really, really wanted to. He stood with his arms folded across his chest in a stance of defiance. "I will not tell you again. Leave."  Luckily for him, Joseph was a patient man and wanted nothing more right now than for this man to leave him alone and never speak with him again or even think of him again.

It took a few minutes. Joe occasionally looked to the clock, but with a final snort in what seemed like spite and arrogance, he laughed sarcastically, "Fine. Good luck finding someone better than me though." Joseph slightly inclined his head, watching the man stomp out with a slam of the door; he was impressed that he had not winced or flinched once that entire time.


End file.
